Learning and Experience REDUX
by PlutonBlack
Summary: Seven years after the defeat of Cell Orange Star High School celebrates Victory Month in tribute to the accomplishments and advancements of mankind. This means a month long field trip to the greatest places on Earth. Featuring Cameos rom other manga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, if you feel like you've seen this somewhere before it's because I decided to rewrite this strangely popular story. The first time around I sort of botched it up by overloading the later chapters with tons of anime characters that many people didn't even know about instead of sticking to cameo appearances like I said I would. So this time around there will be way more Gohan and friends and much less Anime high school wanna be drama. Enjoy and please review.

Gohan P.O.V.

To say that Gohan was bored in his 12th grade social studies class would be an understatement. After all, when you're force fed information through your mouth, nose, eyes, and ears from the day you were born there is not much to left to learn in high school. His eyes began drooping as he listened to Mr. Prez drone on about the complexity of society, and the lack of appreciation for luxury and technology and blah blah blah blah who cares? He unintentionally let out a loud and extended yawn catching the attention of more than a few students and an irritable teacher.

"Am I boring you Mr. Son?" asked Mr. Prez.

"Oh…" Gohan looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. "No sir, just a late night is all," said Gohan sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mr. Prez pushed up his glasses, and a glint of light caught them, making him seem more intimidating. "Well maybe you can tell your classmates all about your party-hardy lifestyle in detention, unless you think you know enough to answer a few questions."

Gohan gulped.

"Yeah right!" said a male teen with long blonde hair in the seat behind Gohan. "Brains doesn't go to parties, or do anything social for that matter. He always goes straight home into the mountains."

Gohan sweat dropped. "Thank you Sharpner," He said sarcastically. Sometimes he wondered if his friend tried to embarrass him on purpose.

"Well, since you're so sure of your friend maybe you would like to take his place in detention for calling out in my class?" said Mr. Prez.

"N-no sir, Gohan tell the man why you yawned," Said Sharpner shakily. Sharpner was a tough guy, but their tall dark history teacher scared the crap out of everyone.

"Very mature Sharpner," said a female voice two seats from Gohan.

"Ms. Videl…" said Mr. Prez with a low growl. "Please refrain from speaking out of turn.

"Sorry." Said Videl quickly. Videl was rumored to be the strongest person in school, or so most people thought. The fact that this teacher had the gall to _growl_ at her was enough to realize how serious he was getting.

"Now Mr. Son," started Mr. Prez. "As I was saying if you answer my little pop-quiz correctly I won't send you to detention, understood?"

"Yes Sir Mr. Prez." Said the boy hastily.

"Good. Question 1: What does this upcoming month hold in significance for this school?"

"It's Victory Month_, _where the world celebrates the defeat of the monster _Cell _and all of the high schools have a series of field trips to honor…um…what's his name? Mr. Satan? Yeah that's it, and all of the trips are supposed to represent the safety, advancement, and accomplishments of mankind." Said Gohan casually. He didn't really seem excited about it at all.

"Very good Mr. Son, although that little joke you threw in was unnecessary." Said Prez.

"But I didn't-"

"Next question: What are the planned field trips for Orange Star High school and how do they represent advancement and accomplishment?" said Prez pushing up his glasses.

"Well," started Gohan. "The first stop is Mr. Satan's new training facility up on Mt. Evil. It's supposed to teach us about strength and how experiencing pain can bring us closer to victory, as well as various other elements of martial arts."

Mr. Prez smirked. "Go on Son."

"The next stop is The Science and Technology Exposition where the top scientific companies from around the world present ideas to help advance mankind and present us with luxurious and useful tools and technologies." Said Gohan plainly. It's not that he didn't care. He was just so darn tired.

A few jocks in the back snickered. "Bet you can't wait for that eh nerd-boy? Lots of little tinkers for you to play with?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Tagg?" asked Mr. Prez politely.

"Yes Mr. President?" said the jock as he laughed at his two awesome jokes.

"Could you please SHUT THE FREAK UP SO I CAN ASK MY QUESTIONS!" said Prez as he roared like an angry Cyclops, causing the class the flinch in their desks.

"Y-y-y-yes Sir, a-a-a-absolutely Sir!" said the jock. Again, scary teacher man.

Prez turned back to Gohan and resumed his normal tone and impassive face. "Now Mr. Son…"

"Y-yes Sir?" said Gohan as he rubbed his sensitive ears.

"Last question kid: What sort of people are we scheduled to meet and for what purpose?"

"Well," said Gohan as he rubbed his chin. "I believe there will be plenty of martial arts masters like Might Guy, and Monkey D. Luffy. We'll get to meet professional licensed hunters, sword masters like the Kuchiki and Shihoin families, and various scientists like Bulma  
>Briefs and Lucca Ashtear." Finished Gohan, glad to be done with his teacher's pop-quiz.<p>

Mr. Prez gave a smug smile. "Very good Mr. Son, very good."

*cough*_"Teacher's Pet"_*cough*

The class burst into laughter, much to Gohan's embarrassment.

"Hehehehe~"

The class's laughter died down slowly.

"Hehehehehahahaha~"

The laughter was even quieter now as the strange cackling continued.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AAAAHAHAHAHAH!"

The laughter stopped completely, as all eyes were on Mr. Prez.

"HAHAhaha…oh don't…hahaha….mind me class…hahahaha!"

Videl looked around; she didn't see anything even remotely funny. That last joke wasn't even very good. She slowly raised her hand. "Um, Mr. Prez? Are you okay?"

"Hahaha! Oh I'm just fine. Ha-ha! *Ahem*." He said as he stopped and pushed up his glasses.

"I was just laughing at how easily Mr. Tagg got 5 days of detention _and _a 5000 word report of why rudeness is not tolerated in society." He said with a smirk.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

As the lunch bell rang Gohan sprinted to the back doors of the building and strait to his favorite spot under the canopy near the huge oak trees outside of the school. He near instantly pulled a Hoi-Poi capsule from his pocket and pressed the button at the top. He tossed the capsule at the table in front of him and in a puff of smoke, a huge lunch, enough to feed 5 people appeared . Of course this would be considered a gluttonous amount for a _normal _person, but Gohan wasn't a normal person. This wouldn't even fill him half way, let alone satisfy his humungous metabolism, especially considering he didn't get enough sleep last night.

A few seconds before he started digging in, his friends walked through the door. Erasa Rubber; the friendly gossip girl and his first high school friend, Sharpner Pencil; arrogant jock who took a little warming up to but was a nice guy none the less, and _her. _Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, the man who _supposedly _beat Cell: the most powerful monster to ever walk the surface of the Earth. Videl was a nice girl, but she was…well…kind of arrogant…and bitter, and nosey, and a stalker, and obsessive…and _really _pretty.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Gohan right before stuffing half of a subway sandwich into his mouth.

"What do you mean Brains? It's lunch, we do what we do every day around this time, watch you eat enough food to end world hunger."

Sharpner never called him Gohan unless it was some kind of crisis. It used to be Nerd-boy, the name all the other jocks call him, until Gohan helped him save his dying chemistry grade and actually tried to be his friend. It makes a difference when people actually care enough to be friendly. Since then he has stuck to calling him Brains. It sounds less like an insult and more like a nick-name.

"I don't eat that much," said Gohan between bites.

"You kinda do Gohan. And I still haven't gotten used to it, I mean where does go?" asked Erasa.

She was probably the nicest girl in any of his classes, and quite honestly, if she didn't speak to him first he would have never known her or any of her friends. Out of all of his friends he knew he could trust her the most. Of course her bubbly attitude lead her to make a few high pitch noises when she got exited, which usually hurt his sensitive ears.

"I just have a high metabolism, if I don't eat this much I get really weak later." He replied sheepishly.

"That doesn't make sense. Why don't you just admit that you're a glutton, no human needs this much food," said Videl.

Well that was…typical. He attempts to do something normal, his 'friends' come along, and all of a sudden he's doing something abnormal and Videl has to ridicule him for it. He could be walking home from school, beating a jock in a race, or showing an exceptional amount of martial arts knowledge and she would interrogate him like a criminal.

'It's been this way for the past month since I came to this school,' Gohan thought to himself. 'Why can't she just leave me alone?'

"So Gohan," said Erasa, "Are you excited about the trip? I hear we're gonna meet tons of celebrities from like all over the world. "

"Yeah I guess that sounds cool," Said Gohan as he casually stuffed his face.

"You guess? We're gonna meet Bulma Briefs! How can you not be exited?" she asked.

"Yeah Gohan, this might be the only chance you get to meet Mr. Satan without signing up for his class," Said Sharpner. Of course that would be all he cared about on this trip.

"Sounds great," Said Gohan quickly. It's not that he didn't like talking to them, but he was eating. You can't expect him to say much.

"Come on Sharpy, let's let Gohan eat his mountain." Said Erasa "So what about you Videl? Are you exited at all?"

Videl sighed heavily. "I guess, although this first week doesn't exactly fill me with anticipation. I mean…just the thought of people meeting my dad and falling all over him embarrasses the crap out of me."

"What about meeting the other martial artists? The school system required that he let other martial artists teach some of the fighting classes," Said Gohan.

Videl raised an eyebrow, and then rolled her eyes. "Yeah so what? Who cares about them? Their nowhere near as strong as my dad. If I could beat them then they have nothing to offer me."

"You don't know that." Said Gohan sternly.

Videl glared at him. "How would you know? Last I checked you didn't know a thing about fighting."

Normally by this point, Gohan would have let it go and went back to his lunch. But this was just disrespectful.

He stood his ground this time. "It doesn't take a fighter to see arrogance, and it doesn't take a genius to know that no matter how strong, or smart, or pretty, or rich you are there will always be someone better than you at something." As he finished he ignored the shocked look on her face.

He could feel her glaring daggers at him, and 10 seconds later…

'Oh crap! What did I just do!' thought Gohan to himself. 'She's gonna find some way to kill me I just know it.'

"Um wow Gohan." Said Erasa, "That was some speech. I guess you are pretty excited huh?"

Gohan looked away nervously "Y-yeah sure, I guess I am."

Videl kept her stare locked on Gohan's nervous face. "Let me get this straight Gohan." She started. "You expect me to believe that just because of some proverb you pull out of nowhere that I should be worried about losing to some 2nd grade martial artists."

Gohan almost choked. 'It's like talking to Vegeta. Seriously, what's up with her today. I've never seen her this arrogant.'

"That's not what I'm saying at all, it's just-"

"Because my father defeated Cell, saved the world, and has been teaching me to fight since I was 7. Already I have more life and death experience than most people get in the military. Oh, and I happen to have gotten third place in the last Satan City Martial Arts Tournament. So don't tell me how strong I am."

Gohan's expression went from nervous to sad.

"People like you may have something to learn from some volunteer fighters, but you couldn't possibly know what it's like to be the best. That proverb is just an excuse for weaklings to not try as hard."

Gohan shook his head. He pressed the capsule button on his huge lunch tray and in a puff of smoke it turned back into a capsule.

Erasa looked worried. "You okay Gohan?"

"Yeah Brains," said Sharpner. "I've never seen you not finish lunch."

Gohan looked over at them with a fake smile. "I'm fine, just gotta go get a book from the library, it's uh kind of important."

He pocketed the capsule and walked away. Videl looked away from him and said, "So that's how you act in defeat? You can't defend yourself so you run away? I didn't know you were such a coward Gohan."

"I didn't know you were such a jerk Videl." Said Gohan without looking at her. "I thought with all the good you do, that you'd be a better person." With that said, he walked back inside the building.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Videl P.O.V.

"What the heck Videl!" yelled Erasa. "What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all week, and now you just drove Gohan away."

Videl, while surprised by her normally cheerful friend's behavior, refused to change her facial expression.

"You heard what he said Erasa," she said. "He basically told me that I was weak, and that I wasn't good enough."

"No, he told you that you couldn't call yourself the best just because of how strong you think you are." Said Erasa. "And he also tried to tell you, _nicely_, that your attitude is really getting out of control. I haven't seen you act like this since the Jr. Tournament."

Sharpner had long since snuck away, deciding not be a middle man in the drama.

"There's nothing wrong with my attitude."

"Yes there is. If there wasn't, our lunch table would be full."

"Gohan is the one that started it, and he's the one that left."

"Gohan cares about you, did you see how sad he was when you acted all high and mighty."

"Well he's the one who pulled out that proverb like I needed his guidance or something. What idiot told him that stuff?"

"His dad," she said angrily. "Who was a great man. Just as great as yours in fact."

"Was?" Videl asked skeptically.

Erasa raised her eyebrows. 'Darn, I said way too much.' "Um, I should leave now. You really should think about what he said." She picked up her things and walked sadly inside.

As the door closed behind Erasa, Videl's expression remained stoic. 'Who cares what he thinks?' she thought angrily. 'That advice may work for normal people, but he has no idea what it's like to have so much expectation riding on your shoulders.' Videl's expression grew into sadness. 'He has no idea how much pressure there is for me to be the best. One day I may have to take my father's place as protector of the world. I don't even wanna know what all that pressure feels like.'

She picked up her things and began walking back inside. 'I wish I could just live life and not have to try so hard.'

Just as she was about to leave a when familiar face walked through the doors. He was tall and dark with short curly black hair. The smug look on his face was all too but unrecognizable. "Hey little sister."

"What do you want Mark?" Videl replied. This was not a good time for _him_ to show up.

"Dad sent me here to come pick you up early. He wants to talk to you about your class trip, and needs you to help him get ready.

Videl gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine. Whatever. Just let me go to my locker."

Mark just smirked again. "Whatever you say, and I told you, I prefer my middle name."

"You mean your stage name?"

"Just call me Demon." He said pointing to himself.

"I'll pass."

She quickly stepped around him and walked to her locker.

"I'll be waiting in the parking lot, I brought the _Phoenix_."

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Gohan P.O.V.

Later that day

Gohan stood on the roof of the school, facing the west. His feet were positioned on the edge of the building. He looked down sadly. 'What is wrong with her. Can't she see I just wanted to help her? Maybe it's time to give up being all nice. She obviously doesn't want to be friends.'

He sighed, and positioned himself to jump off.

"Gohan wait!" yelled a female voice from behind.

Gohan turned around quickly. 'Crap , somebody saw me!'

The somebody turned out to be Erasa. 'Oh that's a relief.'

"Gohan you forgot your text book in the library." She said handing him his English 5 text book.

"Oh thanks." He places it in his bag.

"So you heading home for the day?" She asked worriedly. He hadn't said anything since lunch.

"No, I still gotta do a few rounds in the inner city before that. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to Videl. I need to figure out what's wrong with her. She hasn't acted like this in years." Said Erasa hanging her head.

"Please do, and let me know if I can do anything to help." He said as he turned back to the edge of the building. As he positioned himself on the edge Erasa spoke up again.

"Wait…shouldn't you change before you go?" She asked.

"I guess so." Gohan pulled back his baggy sleeve, revealing a grey Capsule Corp. brand watch with a red button on the side.

"Be careful, okay?" Said Erasa.

Gohan smiled, "Not gonna be a problem." He pressed the red button on the side and a red glow surrounded his body and his baggy school clothes were replaced with a skintight black body suit with a bright green tunic over it. He also had a white bandana with ties that extended to his hips, and dark black goggles that resembled sunglasses attached to his face. To top it off, his hands and feet were covered by matching white fighting gloves an boots.

"Hey Goha-I mean Saiyaman, what's that thing around your neck?" asked Erasa.

"It's a voice altering device." Said Gohan in totally new voice.

Erasa looked completely surprised. "Wow. You almost seem like a whole 'nother person. Where'd you find a voice like that?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe, well I sorta borrowed it from my dad. Pretty cool huh?"

"That's what your dad sounds like? Wow, that'll really help you with your secret identity."

"Yep, and I-" *beep*beep*beep*

Gohan pressed his earpiece in. "Go ahead chief."

_[Saiyaman, there's a hostage situation near the Jaguar Tower in North-East Satan City. We tried to go in but there are too many hostages and they're currently carrying bombs. This is out of our hands and the military can't get here fast enough.]_

"I'm on my way chief." Said Gohan. He removed his finger from the earpiece and leapt off of the building, and took off at the speed of sound to Jaguar Tower.

As he faded into the sky, Erasa looked out to the city. "Please be careful."

DBZDBZDBZBZDBZ

Videl P.O.V.

Videl was sitting in the passenger seat of her brother's jet-copter the _Phoenix _when she got the call from police headquarters.

"Okay chief," she said into her watch communicator. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Mark suddenly leaned over to her seat. "_We'll _be there soon chief, no since in letting the little devil handle everything by herself."

_[Demon? Oh thank Kami your there. We need all the help we can get this time around. Something is seriously wrong here. And these guys…there just inhuman.]_

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it chief we got this." Said Mark.

Videl quickly shut the watch-com off. "What do you think you're doing? I can handle this without you Mark, I've been doing it for years."

Mark just smirked again. "I know, but I wanna meet this Saiyaman guy. No doubt he'll be there, and I'm gonna put him in his place. This world doesn't need pretenders."

"He's not a pretender he's just annoying." Videl said defensively. "It's not like he doesn't help people."

"Just last night you said you were tired of him taking your job, now he's your friend?"

Videl frowned and turned red to the roots of her hair. "Of course not! I want him to leave, not quit. There are plenty of places I can't be that he could go to."

Mark shook his head. "You're so complicated; just get your gear on already."

Videl grunted and pulled her navy blue bullet proof vest over her white t-shirt. On the vest was the symbol for the Satan dojo, an S with devil horns. She also put on yellow tinted sunglasses; complete with computer tracking, ear piece, and microphone. She also put on her steel knuckle fighting gloves. Lastly was the utility belt. Normally this would be unnecessary, but this was likely a terrorist situation and she may need a few tools.

"You sure you need all of that?" said Mark in a taunting voice. "A real warrior wouldn't need weapons."

Videl scowled at him. "They're not weapons, they're tools and unless you can disarm a bomb or scale a wall with your bare hands you should bring some too."

Mark rolled his eyes and did his usual teasing smile, but put on his gear and belt regardless.

Videl was looking over the city when she saw smoke rising up from a tall building.

"There's Jaguar Tower," said Mark. "Looks like we missed most of the action."

"People getting hurt is not "action" it's a disaster, and that smoke means either a bomb went off or the terrorists started a-"*_WHOOOOOOSH*_

She was suddenly cut off by a sonic boom and a rush of wind. Looking forward she could see the green blur head towards the tower.

"Saiyaman." She said plainly. "Hopefully with him here we can wrap this up quick."

Mark frowned venomously at the direction she was facing. "Glory hound. I'll show him who the real hero is. I don't know what kind of tech he uses to fly like that but his tricks won't save him here. This is no corner store robbery."

With that said Mark lurched the jet-copter down towards the city and sail smoothly up the street between the buildings. Right before stopping like a dime in the clear area behind the police force.

"This is gonna be fun." He said with a demonic smirk.

**A/N:** And there's chapter one. Some of you may have noticed how I didn't mention the other schools. That's because this only features Orange Star High. I wanted this to be less of a High school fic and more about Gohan and his friends meeting and Learning from other people, hence the title. I know this Idea is pretty old, but I appreciate every reader, especially when they leave reviews.

-PLUTON


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 1, because now I'm about to shatter your false sense of heroic adventure with violence and terrorism…on the character's behalf I assure you. This chapter will give you a glimpse of what kind of cameos you'll be seeing as well as the future antagonists. Oh yes, there are villains in this story. Or did you think Gohan's only concern would be his classmates? Uh…nope! Oh, by the way. He hasn't been training as hard since the Cell games, but he has mastered his SSJ 2 form, and spars regularly with Piccolo. Sorry Vegeta fans, Geta's not Gohan's friend this time around. Some people may think Mark is too haughty, but he acts just like his dad, so…

Now readers, let us continue our story, Mark reveals his true 'power', Saiyaman shows his true character, and Videl begins to understand her true strength. And now; my good friend…um…what's your name again?

"It's Hercule Satan ya toothpick! _You _may address me as the WORLD CHAMP!"

…right. Just do the disclaimer afro-puff.

"_Pluton doesn't own Dragon Ball Z, or One Piece. He does own my son Mark's __character__, and all other OCs._ There, ya happy now?"

I'm never happy, and soon…none of you will be either "World Champ."

HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Hercule: *gulp*

Saiyaman landed right in front of the chief of police; Don Nutsu as he looked over at the smoking building.

"Saiyaman, you're finally here," Said Chief Nutsu. "This got bad fast. The second after I called you one of the terrorist set off a bomb in front of the building to push us back."

Saiyaman's eyebrows rose. "Was anyone hurt?" he asks quickly.

The Chief shook his head. "No, it was sort of a warning shot. But something I think you should know. Some of the terrorist came out to face us themselves, unarmed. They beat half the squad effortlessly, using techniques I never thought humanly possible,"

"Like what?" asked Saiyaman.

"Well they-"

"HEY CHIEF?" yelled a haughty masculine voice from behind them. The Chief and Saiyaman turned to see Videl, wearing a bullet proof vest and recon goggles, and a tall dark tan male with the same attire.

"What are you standing around for?" asked the man. "Let's stop yapping and get to work, unless you wanna sit back and let me handle it." He smirked demonically.

The chief just sighed. "Demon, Videl, glad you could make it. As I was telling Saiyaman there's something odd and dangerous about these people."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Like what? They using WMDs or did they already kill someone?"

Chief shook his head. "Neither. It's the way they fight. The techniques, the strength, the agility. It's like we're fighting super soldiers."

Demon did the last thing any of them would have expected. He laughed. "HA! That's what you're worried about? Do you know who I am?" He said with a toothy grin.

It was a rare occasion when Saiyaman was angry. In fact Videl had never seen him mad before. But know…

"Who do you think you are?" said Saiyaman. "This is a life and death situa-"

Demon held up a hand, and shook his head smirked. "I'm Mark Demon Satan, and I'm a heck of a lot stronger than you. This may be life and death to you. But that's because you have no real strength, while _I _have been training my whole life."

Demon crossed his arms and let his head hand with his eyes closed. (It's a classic anime pose).

"I'm the best in the world next to my dad. If you think for one second that-"

"Mark?"

Demon opened one eye and looked at Videl. "What, I'm trying to-"

"He left already."

"…"

"…"

Demon smirked again. "Guess I showed him, maybe next time he won't come where he's not wanted."

The Chief face palmed muttered something about stupid teenagers. "He went inside already. Only _he _headed my warning. Satans…this is really beyond human. I think you should-"

"Whatever, I'm going in." said Mark running towards the building. "Videl come on if you're man enough."

Videl growled in Demon's direction and took off after him.

"WAIT!" called the Chief as they dashed inside. "Please, this isn't something to take light- and they're gone." He sighed and pinched his nose. "They have no idea what we're dealing with. Saiyaman better keep those two separated. Otherwise this is already over."

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

As Videl and Demon made their way up the stairs into the building the damage done to the structure by the bomb was clearly displayed. Everywhere you could see there was shattered concrete covered in black marks all over the ground, shards of red hot metal were sticking out of the pavement. And just at the top of the staircase was a crater the size of a backyard swimming pool , smoke and ash still climbing up the sides.

"Looks like you might have been right about those WMDs sis. Where there's one bomb there's bound to be more." Said Demon. "Now where'd Saiyatrash go?"

Videl frowned at her brother's attitude. "Will you get serious? When Saiya_man _said life and death, he meant for people who are too weak to fight back."

They opened the door to the inside, or at least tried to, before it fell in on itself. "Wait," said Demon. "How'd Saiyaman get in if-"

"He probably flew in." interrupted Videl.

"Through the window actually." Said another voice from inside. Videl and Demon got into fighting position.

"Show yourself coward." Said Videl. "We don't have time for games."

"I've got a better idea." Said the voice inside. It sounded nasally and high-pitched, which as weird since it was a man's voice. "Why don't you two _weaklings_ come inside. I'm sure whatever you want can be dealt with quickly so we can get back to the real action."

Demon raised an eye brow. "Weakling? Do you know who you're talking to?" Mark ran through the door into the dark and thoroughly trashed lobby of the building, Videl was close behind. They looked around furiously in the dimly lit halls but could see nothing. Mark began smirking again. "What's wrong? Get scared when we came inside? I said Where-"

*BOOM*

Videl and Demon turned around quickly, fast enough to see the flames of a small explosion and a huge slab of concrete fall in front of the door way, blocking their exit.

"What the-"

"Just so you know." Said the nasally voice again. "We took the liberty of sealing the exits using the buildings security systems." Then the voice laughed. "And by the way…"

Videl felt a breath on the back of her neck. Instinctively she spun around with a right hook, only to find nothing there. Then she looked forward by a few feet, and there he was.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to." Said the man. He was a pale, slim man, wearing a dark-brown T-shirt, orange pants, decorated black shoes and a Spanish hat adorned with a red plume. He also had two necklaces around his neck, a simple one composed of green beads, and a bigger and more elaborate one, which consists of many red jewels linked together. Lastly was a black glove on his left hand, and gold bracelets around his wrist.

"What the-" started Demon. "Who the heck are you? This is the guy we're fighting? He's a twig!" He then proceeded to laugh in a mocking tone. "You think you can take us?"

The man smile evilly, even more so than Demon. His black painted lips almost sticking into the air. "Oh yes, I know who you are, and believe me I know you're powerful. Tell me, what kind of martial arts do you use?"

Videl frowned in confusion, "What does it matter to you?"

The man shrugged. "Just curious I guess. I just wanted to know if you used your father's style."

Demon got into fighting position. "Yeah, so what?"

The man just laughed. "How sad. You can't even use advanced body control."

"What does that even mean?" asked Videl. "And where's Saiyaman?"

"Have you ever heard of Rokushiki young Satan?" asked the man.

"What?"

"Quit wasting time!" said Demon. "Fight me ya stalling rat!"

Demon rushed the man at speed no normal human could hope to keep up with. A blur in the dark. He lifted his fist for a powerful Satan punch. But just as he was about to deliver…

"_Soru."_

The man suddenly vanished from view just as Demon's fist reached it.

"What the-_OOF!"_ Demon felt a sharp kick connect to his spine and send him flying 20 yards across the room and into the far wall. The paint cracked where he hit his shoulder.

Videl looked at the scene in disbelief. 'He just vanished into thin air, and appeared behind him.'

"That's called _soru._" Said the man as he turned back to Videl. It's a technique only the most disciplined fighters can learn. Apparently your family is all talk." He said as he licked his lips.

And the dam bursts. "My family is strongest in the world! Using tricks isn't strength, its cowardice! Who are you to call us weak _magician_?"

His face didn't waver for a second. "My name is Nero, the Weasel." He said with a chuckle. "And I am a master of Rokushiki."

Demon growled from his spot against the wall. "Well now you're dead meat! Stay right there so I can pound you!"

Nero put his hand on his chin as though he were thinking. "Hmmm…no. I think I'll pass." He ginned widely, and vanished again. Demon and Videl noticeably flinched when they could no longer see him.

"Up here kids."

Videl and Demon looked up at the top of a balcony on the far wall.

"Well I've got some business to take care of. You're welcome to follow me. In fact, if you wanna stop me from killing everyone you'll have to." He started to walk to a door in the back, before turning back and winking at them. "_Shao_!" An as soon as turned back, he vanished.

Demon Growled, and pulled his hair. "COME BACK YOU COWARD!"

Videl covered her ears. "Stop screaming and let's follow him!

Videl wasted no time dashing up the stairs, still unsure of whom or what this Nero was. 'Where are you Saiyaman? Don't tell me they got you already?'

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Saiyaman landed a solid punch on the thug's jaw, sending him fly across the room and away from the hostages. 'Well done Gohan, 30 thugs in 30 seconds…how'd they all fit in here anyway?' He then turned back to the workers huddled in the corner. "Are you all alright?"

"We're all fine." Said a man in the front. Quite calmly in fact. "Forgive me Mr. Saiyaman but, where is Videl Satan? Is she not here?"

Under his goggles, Saiyaman frowned. "She's here, but she's too busy hanging with her new partner to really do anything."

"New partner Sir?" asked a woman in the back. "You mean they sent a party after us?"

"Something like that." Said Saiyaman. "Come on, let's get you all out of here. Follow me I can-" His eyes suddenly widened with shock. 'That Power!'

In a split second he sidestepped to the left, and a blue arc of energy slashed through the air where he was standing. 'What the-'

"You know," said an incredibly deep voice. "You are not supposed to be here. You are a liability."

Saiyaman turned to where the voice was coming from, but he felt the energy move inhumanly fast to a spot 12ft behind him. Instinctively, Saiyaman leapt in to the air, just as another arc of blue energy cut the air below him.

"You are fast hero." Said the voice. "But you-" _*PHSHOOOOOH!* _

The deep voiced man, was cut off as Saiyaman spun around and fired a yellow ball of energy straight at him.

He vanished and appeared closer to him, about 6ft away now. He was a tall man, about 6'6", in a black body suit that showed he had very large muscles. He had a skin tight hood that hid all of his facial features, and a smiling white theater mask. He was a very intimidating figure to say the least.

But Saiyaman wasn't impressed. "You're pretty strong. How exactly were you able to make that weird energy?" He said as he got into fighting position.

The man vanished again, and reappeared a few feet further back before getting back into his fighting pose. "I could ask you the same question. Mine was not energy, it was Rankyaku."

"Rankyaku eh? Never heard of it." Said Saiyaman without changing stance.

"I am not surprised. Now let us-"

"Wait, let the civilians leave first. I won't fight you if they could get hurt."

"They are merely bait. They were never important, they may leave."

Saiyaman turned to the hostages. "You heard him, clear out. And head straight for the exit."

"Yes sir." Said the man. All of the workers quickly squeezed out of the room, eager to reach the open air first. As the last one left. Saiyaman smirked. "You know, I can tell by your ki energy that you're a human, but the fact that you're so strong just leaves so many questions."

"It is a shame, you will never know the answer." Said the masked man.

Saiyaman dashed forward and shot a jab at mask guy's face, only to find that his opponent somehow leaned out of the way. He jabbed like a boxer several more times, and each time the man _leaned _away.

Okay, no more jokes.

Saiyaman jumped back and got back into position. "Okay, so you can dodge. Let's do something about that."

"Fine."

The two warriors vanished from view. The wind in the room began spinning around until the force was like a hurricane. The furniture levitated a smashed against the wall.

Within the chaos the fight was continuing much like before only much faster. In truth, Saiyaman was barely using a fraction of his power, but his curiosity concerning the warrior's technique kept his power at bay.

He round housed the man's midsection, only for him to lean at 90 degrees from his hip and dodge. 'How is he doing that?'

The man pulled back leaned back, pulling his leg away from Saiyaman. "Rankyaku: Sen!" He kicked his leg straight forward at Saiyaman, a straight line of condensed blue air shot directly at Saiyaman's chest.

It was easy to dodge, but the wall behind him was drilled into by the strange attack, tearing a huge hole in it.

"Nice move, but you're not good enough to beat me," Said Saiyaman. He pointed a finger at the tall man, and a beam of blue light shot out at the speed of light, the impact slamming the man into the far wall. "Not that you aren't good. But I'm beyond that level of power. Now surrender so I can get home and take a nap." He walked towards the man to help him up, when suddenly-

The man leapt up and landed a swift upper cut to Saiyaman's chin. Only for his form to fade into thin air. "What!"

"That was some trick dude." Said Saiyaman from 20ft in the air, "You almost got me. If I hadn't felt your energy raise that would have been a great counter."

The man could only look up in shock. "You're a stubborn one, I'll give you that."

Saiyaman landed a few feet away and crossed his arms. "So you ready to give up?"

The man shook his head, "I have no intension of giving up. I'll worry about you later Saiyaman." The area where the man was standing began to glow softly, and a circle of light formed around his feet. "_Floor Door."_

"Floor door?"

As if to answer his question, the floor beneath the man's feet opened like a door from nowhere and he dropped into the ground.

"Hey!" Saiyaman dashed to the trap door, but as he touched the area the floor reappeared from thin air. "What the heck? Did he do that?" he thought out loud. Then a thought hit him.

"Oh man, what am I gonna tell Videl!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Videl and Demon were having absolutely no luck finding this Nero guy anywhere in the building. They'd been looking for over 20minuites, and Videl was running out of patience. "Where is this guy? My thermal scanners aren't picking him up anywhere." She said touching the rim of her visor.

"Yeah well, real warriors rely on instinct." Said Demon.

"You say that like you fought in a war or something." Said Videl rolling her eyes. Then her visor beeped quietly. "Mark, there are a lot of people coming this way. They're moving fast, in fact they're falling all over each other."

Demon smirked, even though it was dark and Videl couldn't see him. "So let's get ready to kick they're butts."

"They'll be on this turn up ahead." Videl said, she let out all distractions and got ready for a brawl. As soon as they reached the corner Videl brought back her fist for a punch when-

"Ms. Satan? Is that you?" called a mousy man's voice from around the corner.

Videl stopped, Demon didn't. He rounded the corner and dove in for an attack.

"Wait! Please! We just wanna go home!" Cried a man's voice. Videl finally leapt around the corner and saw Demon holding up a man by his shirt collar, a foot off the ground.

"Pretty clever disguising yourselves as the workers, but not good enough to fool me." Said Demon.

"What! We're not disguised! Saiyaman freed us! We just want to get outside!"

"I'm sure you'd _love _to get outside wouldn't you? Just hand over the weapons so I can give you to the police."

Videl pulled the man from Demon's grip. "Are you nuts? These guys are the hostages, we need to help them not hurt them you idiot."

"Ms. Videl, thank Kami you're here!"Said the man straitening his collar. "Who is this man?"

"He's…my brother, Mark. Don't look for a family resemblance, visible or otherwise." Said Videl carefully. She really didn't like letting people know she was related to Mark.

"You're welcome." Said Demon.

"For _what_!" asked the mousy man. "You almost killed me!"

Demon smirked, his trademark devil grin. "But I didn't. See how that works? If you had been more careful in your escape I wouldn't have attacked you."

Videl slapped her forehead. "Shut-up Mark." She turned to the mousy man. "But he's right, you should have been more careful. Armed officers could have made the same mistake."

The man just nodded. Videl frowned at the floor. 'I hate when he's right.'

"But still ," said Demon. "Even if you are hostages, how'd Saiyadweeb save you. What were you guarded by, a midget with a big stick?" He laughed. (A/N: I don't have anything against little people, I'm just showing what a jerk Mark is).

"Actually," said an old woman in the back. "There were between 20 and 30 armed men in that cafeteria."

Videl looked surprised, while Demon rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." Then he turned to whisper to Videl. "I think that fossil in the back is a little late for her doctor's appointment if you know what I'm saying." He laughed again.

Videl just scowled at her brother.

"She's telling the truth," said the mousy man. "We we were all there. They had dozens of men!"

Mark just shook his head. "Sir, when people, like you, are afraid, things seem scarier than they are. I can assure you it was not that bad." He said placing a hand on the man's shoulder, which the man quickly smacked away. "Whoa, dude." Said Demon haughtily. "I'm just being courteous."

"Just please take us to the exit. I will give my report to the police, who have _common _courtesy. Ms. Satan," he said to Videl, "Could you please escort us to the door?"

Videl looked away nervously. "Well the door's sort of blocked off and there's this guy that-"

"She'd love to!" said Demon quickly. "You obviously feel more comfortable around Videl, who would never deny your security, so I'll handle this and you can leave." He said pointing down the dark hall.

Videl looked back and forth between Demon and the civilians, with both fury and sympathy respectively.

"Fine, just try to keep up. I'll get all of you out safely." Said Videl "Just….Mark?"

He looked up from picking his fingernails. "Yeah?"

She glared hard at him. "Don't do anything stupid."

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Erasa walked home after her trip to the mall feeling quite satisfied with herself when she just happened to pass by a media store.

"_And in other news a recent terrorist attack on the local Jaguar Inc. Tower is still going on with no real end in sight as police are unable to continue they're assault do to hostages, and the attack on the military base in the desert area prevents any armed forces from arriving. _

Erasa looked at the window television with increased interest. 'That must be where Gohan went. I wonder if they sent Videl in too.'

"_The only sources of help the hostages are able to get currently are from Mark and Videl Satan, as well as Satan City's newest hero Saiyaman."_

'Oh Kami, Mark is there? This is gonna end bad for everybody. No doubt Mark's gonna botch everything up with Videl.'

She sighed. And looked on to the news report.

"_Police are reporting that all exits and potential exits have been sealed off, and that it creates a particularly dangerous situation for the heroes inside do to the weapons of mass destruction the criminals are armed with."_

'Oh crap. Those two better come back in one piece. I really don't think I could live without either of them at this point…plus Gohan's mom would kill him if he died.'

A/N: NO! The action was just about to start…oh well. I guess you'll have to wait for the next update. Mean while I have to write a story for _you people!_

Mark's a real jerk huh? Well there's a reason for that. And yes, that was Nero and Bluno from One Piece. Rokushiki is a very important element of the story, as well as various other martial arts from other mangas, although I'm questioning the use of jutsu and haki. Magic is a no-no…unless you want it. Just tell me in the reviews and I'll adjust the story accordingly.

Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time-

-Dr. Pluton Black


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everybody I'm back with another exiting episode of Learning and Experience. In today's episode, we'll finally finish up with these terrorists, and get on to the main story. I noticed a few of the readers did not know who Nero and Bluno were, because sadly, some people don't watch One Piece. (Sheds tear).

Anyway, in One Piece Nero and Bluno were government assassins in a group of diplomatically immune martial artists called 'CP9.' If you want to know the roll they're playing in this story, you'll have to keep reading.

If you're wondering why I didn't put this in the crossover section, it's because it's not technically a traditional crossover. I'm just using characters from other shows to play roles in this story, that way I don't have to make OC after OC yah know.

Well, enough blabber.

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, or a cat. I had a chance to, but I bet my soul to a Robotic Overlord. I lost, but since I don't have a soul I gave him and his disciples these animes. I think you can guess who I'm talking about.

And now…

Videl jogged down the hall followed closely by the group of freed hostages. The whole time thinking of what had just transpired over the last few 2 hours. The school had announced a world tour field trip, she had somehow gotten her friends mad at her for reasons she couldn't understand, her brother had shown up at her school, she got caught up in some terrorist plot against Jaguar Inc., and to top it off the world's most annoying super hero: Saiyaman, had freed the hostages and showed her up. And apparently he beat 30 thugs effortlessly. Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought.

"Miss Videl, are we almost there?" asked the mousy man from earlier.

Videl kept her gaze forward, but answered anyway. "Yeah, we should be there in a few…wait, don't you work here?"

The man's eyes turned away. "Oh, well yes but…which exit are we leaving through? You know, which way is the safest?"

"Oh" Videl decided she would question his ridiculous question later. "We're gonna try the front door. That would be the safest." Now that that was settled, back to her thoughts on Saiyaman.

He was incredible, ability wise. He could fly, even faster than her jet-copter, which was top of the line from Capsule Corp. He could shoot energy from his hands, wither it be small and bullet like, or big like a missile. Her dad had always told her that fighters who use those "Techniques" were just magicians, but she had seen his attacks hurt the criminals they fought. Maybe it was technology based? That would also explain the flying and the super strength.

Videl began to recognize the area they were running in and she could see the small amount of light coming from the lobby.

'Maybe Saiyaman's an alien, or an android or something.' She thought to herself. 'No that's ridiculous, even the fact that I would consider that is.'

The group had just arrived at the now blocked off doorway to freedom.

'Maybe Saiyaman is just…maybe Gohan was right. Is it really fair to call myself the best? Even if Saiyaman was an alien I can't do half the stuff he does.' She thought as she looked over the slab of concrete in her path to the open air. 'Maybe, he's stronger than me…'

"Ms. Videl," asked the mousy man. He must be their unofficial leader or something. "What do we do now?"

"I need to try and contact the police outside, that way we'll be able to move this rock." Said Videl. "After that you'll have to wait and answer a few questions. None of you were hurt correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

'Uh, there goes the ma'am crap again. It's not like I'm old or anything.'

"Alright, in the mean time," said Videl as she began reprogramming her com-link. Stupid communication block. "What happened to all of you? How did this start?"

"Well, we're not entirely sure. We were working like we normally do, and there was a loud booming noise down stairs. The next think we know dozens of men with guns are all over the halls, and they're lead by these three guys in weird costumes."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Costumes? Was one of them a guy with a weird Spanish hat and whiskers?"

"Yes actually. The other one had a black body suit and a theater mask, and the last guy was dressed like a biker with nothing but leather on and a devil mask."

'Weird, the only one not wearing a mask was that Nero guy.' Thought Videl. "Anything else weird about them?"

"Yeah, when they moved around…they sort of just, vanished. Then they'd appear somewhere else. On top of that, they called each other by animal names."

"Like what?"

"The short guy was Weasel, the really tall one was Bull, and the mid-sized one was Wolf. Only, the short one called himself-"

"Nero?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He attacked me once and ran away." Videl said with a frown. It was partly the truth. He actually attacked Mark, but she was there too.

"I'd be careful then. The other two were kind of pushing him around, like he was the weakest."

"Thanks for the info." Said Videl. "I almost got a got signal. One more thing though."

"Yes?"

"Did Saiyaman really beat all of those guys? I mean were they just thugs or-"

"They were built like soldiers." Interrupted the man. "They were armored in some pretty serious clothes. Like every part of them was bullet proofed."

'Wow…'

"And they heavily armed too, lots of weapons. And when they attacked him, they fought with technique. Like they were trained to fight as a single unit."

"You know an awful lot about fighting for an office worker." Said Videl suspiciously.

"I spent six years in the Marines." Said the man.

Everyone in the room stared.

…

"What? I served my country and now I live comfortably." Said the man defensively.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Demon sprinted through the halls like a rat in a maze. He kept getting turned around, and his visor GPS wasn't helping at all. "Terrific, I'm lost. Now what?" His question was answered immediately when he heard a sneeze from down a corridor. He looked behind him and saw the shadow of a man fade down the hall. His grin returned. "FREEZE! This is Demon Satan! Don't move unless you want to go to prison in a pickle jar!"

He jumped around the corner to face the man, who apparently had a bad sense of fashion. "What are you doing here Saiyatrash?" asked Demon. Saiyaman turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

"It's Saiya_man_. And I'm tracking the location of one of the terrorist." He said irritably.

Demon rolled his eyes. "You have enough tech. in your suit to let you fly but you don't have thermal trackers? Some hero."

"I don't use technology to fly, I use ki. And by the way, I'm not the one saves people for a thrill. Real heroes don't care about fun."

"So now I'm the fake? If you don't care about fun why do you always dance on TV when you show up?" Asked Demon with obvious mocking intent.

"I don't dance when I show up I pose when I leave. It just makes me happy to know I was successful." Said Saiyaman. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." Saiyaman was about to take off down the hall when Demon grabbed his arm. He didn't stop him or anything just got his attention, although Demon pulled as hard as he could, thinking he had the advantage.

So he still smirked. "Two things Saiya_trash_. First, I'm coming with you, so don't even think about ditching to set up your bomb tricks. Second, when this is over I'm kicking your green tailbone all over the city and proving to the world what a fake you are. Just so we're clear. So don't even think about running away _punk._"

Saiyaman's expression stayed blank. He never let his anger get the best of him. It never worked well for anyone. So he just pulled his arm away, quite easily, and grabbed the back of Demon's shirt.

"Hey! Dude what the-"

"Shut up and sit tight. You wanna run with the big dogs? Have it your way. But start picking fights and you go home with scars." He said as he looked Demon straight in the eye. "And if you're coming with me, _you're _coming with _me_."

With that said, Saiyaman shot off like a bullet down the hall, with Demon using every ounce of his will power to keep from crying out at the sudden jolt of speed.

Saiyaman would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't enjoying this. Although this was still a very serious situation.

"Demon, did you see any mysterious or strange looking people on your way here?"

"Yeah. A group of pansies who said _you _took down 30 thugs. Must've been one crazy bunch."

Saiyaman's eyebrow twitched. "Aside from the now freed hostages that you clearly cared nothing about in the first place, what else did you see?"

"Some wacko who thought he could take me, but ended up running away. His name was Nero, he uses tricks like yours." Said Demon with a laugh.

Saiyaman was about to say something back when his ki sense…

"Found'm, they're four floor below us. About 500 yards ahead. They must be pretty good at hiding they're energy."

"Whatever. My thermal tracker is picking up a human sized heat signature in the eastern direction, so you can let that instinct crap go."

"Did I not make it clear that _you _are with _me?_ I don't care what your tracker says, we're going my way."

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Bull, or at least that was his code name, stalked slowly through the dark abandoned halls of the taken tower. That had to be the most humiliating failure he'd ever endured. To be bested by a…child. He'd never been unable to do any damage to his opponent at all. All that training, all those tests, all the mutations. 'This was not how it was supposed to be, even Satan couldn't be this strong.' They'd miscalculated. 'He wasn't even trying, I could tell. The look on his face was the same as Panther's when he would test our abilities. He was just testing me!'

He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts together. No matter how stressed he got he was always stoic, never one to let emotion get in his way. Just like the rest of their group…except Weasel. Panther made it very clear to dispose of the liable blabber mouth at the end of the mission before he jeopardized the entire mission. 'Nero was supposed to stay at the entrance. That's where I'm headed.' Bull stuck his arm straight out into the hallway with his palm facing forward. "_Air Door." _

Instantaneously, a door shaped white outline appeared in thin air, and he pushed the distorted air forward as if it where the door to his home. 'My implants are most useful." He thought to himself. As he stepped through he found himself behind a crowd of people in the lobby of the building. 'So this is where they went.'

A young secretary in the back was the first to notice him. At first she began to panic, and found herself unable to breath. She frantically shook the workers and pointed at Bull, a sight he found incredibly pathetic. 'So that's what normal people act like.'

Then another man turned around. His reaction was more expected. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then everyone turned around.

"It's him!"

"The man from before!"

"He must have followed us!"

"Help us Videl!"

A short girl in pigtails jumped to the back of the crowed to face him. She wasn't very intimidating. 'So this is Videl Satan.'

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Bull, and unfortunately, I have to kill you now." Said Bull plainly.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

The speeding Saiyaman stopped in the middle of the hallway and dropped the shook up Demon next to him. "This is the spot." Said Saiyaman.

Demon picked himself up and looked around. After a few seconds he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Um, I don't know how to tell you this hero but…nobody's here."

Saiyaman kept his face stoic. "If you were paying attention you would have heard me say, they are 4 stories below us." He took a step back and held his palm toward the floor a few feet in front of him.

"Look, I don't know what kind of medicine you were supposed to take this morning but try to think logically." Mark said arrogantly. "If you could really sense these guys, why couldn't you just-"

A yellow ball of light suddenly blasted from Saiyaman's hand, blowing a hole straight through the floor. As the dust swirled, Demon waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Dude, watch it! Your little fire cracker could have gotten in my eyes!"

Saiyaman face palmed. 'This guy is the living, breathing definition of denial. Even Videl didn't complain this much.'

"So what now Saiyatra-"Once again Demon was ignored as Saiyaman jumped into the hole he'd made.

"HEY! What are you doing!" yelled Demon.

"Stay up there! Leave these guys to me!" yelled Saiyaman through the floor.

Demon's eyebrow twitched and he frowned. "The heck I will!"

Demon took a few steps back and ran to the hole before somersaulting inside, although when he fell through the floor he didn't expect to fall through another one, and another one, and two more after that. Panic started setting in before he was caught by the back of his shirt two feet from a brick floor.

Saiyaman dropped the sweaty teen on his face before he could even get a word out. He then turned a few degrees left to face who he came for.

The man was of modest height, around 6ft 2inches tall. He wore black leather on every part of his body, excluding his face which held a black hood and a laughing devil mask.

"Who are you supposed to be?" said Demon as he picked himself up. "Hell's Angel?"

Now that he looked around the room was pretty well lit. Unlike the other rooms in the building. It glowed softly with the light from a furnace in the far corner. This was the building's boiler room.

"Are you Mark Satan?" asked the devil man curiously. He didn't even seem fazed by their sudden appearance.

"Yeah, I am." Said Mark. "And who are you? Dare I ask?"

The man just crossed his arms and stood in front of the orange light of the boiler room, his shadowy appearance becoming somewhat more intimidating. "I am Wolf. I trust you are here to fight me?"

Demon grinned at this. He jumped in front of Saiyaman and got into fighting position. "Heck yeah. Now are you just gonna stand there or-"

"_Soru."_ The man vanished into thin air.

"What the-"

"He's above us." Said Saiyaman casually.

Demon looked up in time to see Wolf descending right over his head. "Crap!" He rolled to the side just as Wolf crashed hand first into the ground.

Only, his fingers had impaled the floor. Leaving clean, bullet shaped holes in the ground. Right in front of Saiyaman, whom hadn't moved an inch. He just looked down at the man.

"Interesting." Said Saiyaman. "You were able to channel your energy perfectly into your fingers, a perfect killing technique."

Wolf just stood up as if nothing had happened. He looked the superhero in the eyes. "I see you are well rehearsed in martial arts. That was _Shigan:_ The finger bullet. One of the six styles of Rokushiki."

Demon butted quickly. "You mean those same tricks that Nero guy used before he ran away?"

Saiyaman suddenly grabbed Demon's head and forced him to face the floor. "Does _that _look like a trick! You could have died!" He shoved Demon to the side and looked back up at Wolf. "Stay out of the way Mark, this is bigger than you." Said Saiyaman as he lifted his hand at his opponent.

"And what are _you _going to do?" yelled Demon from the floor. He quickly began to pick himself back up. "I bet you just set this up to make yourself look-_GUH!"_

Saiyaman's head spun quickly back to Demon, just as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. His body shuddered before he fell on one knee and gripped his right shoulder blade, which had a long slash running through the center of it and down his back.

Behind him was another man of shorter height wearing Spanish clothing. His foot still lifted slightly.

"Bout time he someone shut you up." Said a voice like a cat on steroids. "I can't stand when the weak act strong. You don't see any ants bragging about lifting flies, to a bird."

Saiyaman finally snapped out of his shock. "Why did you do that!" He said, ignoring Wolf. All of his attention was on plume man.

Who just shrugged and shook his head. "Um, the bad guy? You don't get out much do you?"

Saiyaman's fist balled. 'I won't kill, but I won't show mercy.' He was about to dash at the man when he heard Wolf shout from behind him.

"_Rankyaku: Sen!" _

Saiyaman didn't bother turning around. The blue blast of air hit his back dead center and drilled a hole into his cloths, his bandana tails cut in half. He didn't flinch in the slightest. But he did growl in annoyance.

He couldn't see Wolf's reaction, but the guy in front of him was clearly shocked. Once that past, his expression turned to fear, and then false courage.

"You'll pay for that, later. But right now…" He lifted his hand at the weasely man.

"You don't scare me!" Said the weasely man quite contridictively. "Your armor won't save you from-"

Saiyaman fazed out of sight, leaving an after image of himself to fade into the air.

"H-he can use-" Weasel never finished as he felt a power punch touch the center of his spine before he flew across the room into the brick ball. The stones cracked at crumbled as he crashed and blacked out against the wall. His spine fractured.

Saiyaman sweat dropped. 'Oops.'

Then he remembered the other villain. He turned his head to Wolf, who seemed relatively calm. "So, there's more to you than lights and magic?" asked Wolf as he applauded sarcastically. "Well I'm impressed. After all we were supposed to kill him off today, but hey, thanks for that."

"You what?" said Saiyaman disbelievingly. "You would kill your own comrade!" He felt his ager boil up again. 'Get it together Gohan!'

"Well as you can see he's the only one without a mask, meaning he's putting all of our identities at risk." Said Wolf. "And as far as that armor of yours, it doesn't matter how strong it is. As long as you face is bare…" Wolf used his Soru technique to fade from view, or so he thought.

'I see.' Thought Saiyaman as he caught the hand pointing a finger a centimeter from his face. Wolf gasped under his mask.

"You're not teleporting." Said Saiyaman plainly. He spun Wolf onto the floor and stomped his foot on the man's chest. He could hear the rows of ribs crack as the man cried out in pain. "You were moving incredibly fast. " He said stoically. "That must have been 10 steps a second." He lifted his foot and bent down to pick the man up by the front of his shirt. He held him at eye level. "But I'm much stronger than you."

With that said he threw the man across the room against the wall, before he landed on top of Nero.

"Scum, now I'm too angry to think." He said. He then looked down at the passed out form of Demon bleeding on the ground. 'Someone must be testing my virtues, It's hard being the good guy sometimes.'

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

The crowed of scared hostages crowded against the blocked door as Videl and the man called Bull took their fighting positions across the room. Videl glared like an eagle at the tall man, but as far as one could tell Bull was unfazed.

"Tell me Ms. Satan," said Bull. "Are you as strong as your friend Saiyaman?"

Videl's eyebrow twitched. "I'm way stronger than him. Unlike Mr. Super hero, I have real fighting strength."

Bull nodded. 'She is lying to herself more so than to me. How sad.'

Videl decided to stop wasting time. She charged Bull with the speed of a marathon runner, hands positioned to attack. As she reached him she pulled her arm back for a powerful _Satan Punch _and aimed to hit the man right in the kidney.

"_Tekkai."_

As her fist connected, the split second before the kinetic transfer, something clicked in Videl's head. 'Oh cra-'

The sound of the punch could be heard through the entire room, and suddenly Videl cried out. "GAAAAAAAGH! UUUH!" She clenched her fist in pain as she pulled back from the still unmoving man. 'What the heck? It feels like I punched a block of lead!' She looked at her bleeding knuckles and twisted fingers. Definitely broken. As she bent over her clenched hand Bull simply looked down at her.

"Is that all? That was the power of the Satan family?" He shook his head, as though disappointed. "At least Saiyaman could hurt me. You're clearly the fake."

Videl's eyes went wide. 'I'm…the fake? I'm…fake?' "What…"

Bull lifted his left leg straight into the air, his foot in chopping position over Videl's head. "You have no real power. Therefore you are of no use to us."

Videl finally snapped out of her trance and looked up at the raised leg just as it descended. Without wasting a millisecond she used her good hand to flip back as the foot stomped a deep hole in the spot she had just left. "How did you-"

The man quickly slid his body to the floor and swept his long legs horizontally, clipping Videl's knee as she jumped back again. He heard a satisfying crack as he heard her cry out in pain.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Videl fell on her back as her hand hovered over her now shattered right knee-cap. 'All he did was kick! What the heck is-""AAAGHAAAH!" she cried out once more as the man kicked her in the side. Cracking her ribs and sending her spiraling across the room.

"You are quite strong dispite your poor fighting skills." Said Bull as he walked over to her limp form. She only twitched and whimpered slightly, all the air knocked from her lungs.

'Can't fail…have to…save everyone.' She opened her eyes to look at the frightened people against the door. She had only been fighting for a few seconds, and she was already close to passing out. 'Gohan _was _right. A "trick" like that wouldn't have killed me if I was too slow. It's real, and I'm to…to weak.' Her eyes started to burn with pain, the blood from her lungs was making its way up her wind-pipe.

Bull now stood over her, blocking her view of the people. "So you're still awake?" He pointed his right index finger at her and pulled his arm back. "Don't worry child. I'll put you out of your misery here on Earth. But with your lying tongue don't expect the same for the afterlife."

"_Shiga-PUUUH!"_

Bull felt the side of his face begins to crack as his head twisted on his neck. His entire body lifted off of the ground and he shot like a bullet into the wall next to the civilians. This time, the wall shattered like acme glass, and he shot out into the open air in front of the police barricade 200 yards away.

Saiyaman landed gracefully in front of Videl's fallen form, with Demon in one hand, Wolf in the other, and Nero under his arm. "Don't worry Videl." He said looking over her. "I'll get you outside right away." He dropped the other two terrorists on the floor and gently lifted Videl up from the ground. He felt a pin prick of guilt every time she grunted in pain as he put her over his shoulder. He turned his head to the freed hostages. "You can exit through the wall." He gestured at the hole in the wall made by the flying Bull. He floated slowly off the ground and towards the exit, leaving the terrorists behind.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

A few minutes earlier:

The golden jet-copter descended over the street near the police barricade. The news crews immediately stopped ceased they're repots to gaze at the latest arrival to what is currently being called "The crisis of Jaguar Tower", and licked they're lips in excitement as the world savior himself stepped out of the co-captain seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said one reporter named Lucky Dais. "It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. Satan, the world champion and Savior. He has promised Bronze Globe News an exclusive interview for his appearance." He said as he approached Mr. Satan.

Mr. Satan wore his original Blue and red gi decorated with flames, along with his white cape and champion's belt. He was pretty tall compared to most people. He made a lot of poses and victory signs, as the entire crowd of civilians, reporters, and even police officers.

"OH YEAH!" yelled Mr. Satan. "Who's your hero? Let the people know!"

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!" the crowd cheered. Near the building, Chief Nutsu pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. 'Why are they acting so childish?'

"Mr. Satan, sir?" Said Dais as he pushed his way past other brown nosing reporters. "Sir what are your thoughts on the terrorists attacking the tower?"

Mr. Satan put his hands to his hands to his sides and stuck out his chest arrogantly. "They're just cowards, all of them. If you wanna get a point across do it where people can see you and stop hiding behind your guns."

The crowd cheered, clearly impressed by this answer. Dais only smiled and nodded.

"How do you think your son and daughter are handling the situation?"

"They'll be fine. They don't even need my help. This whole situation is practically over." Said Satan.

"And what about Saiyaman? Do you think he will be of any assistance?"

"WHAT! That showoff poser? Please, what help could he possibly be? He's a fake! He probably doesn't even know martial arts. My son could mop the floor with that kid!"

The reporter paused. "…So you don't think he can help?"

Mr. Satan raised an eyebrow. "I think he should-"

_*CRAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH* _Mr. Satan was cut off as the front wall of the building suddenly burst out as some kind of black object flew through it.

"What the-"The object rolled a few yards before stopping. Everyone could plainly see now that the black "object" was a large man. His body was crumpled with broken bones.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Dais, "It appears that…a man has been thrown through the wall. His description matches that of one of the terrorist leaders."

"Aw yeah!" Yelled Satan. "That's my kids!"

The crowd cheered as Satan praised his children, and they're cheers continued as a group of people walked out of the hole in the wall. The hostages had been freed.

The crowd cheered for several more minutes, before the noise died down.

Their heroes had not come out yet.

Everyone waited quietly. Agonizing silence was all that filled the air.

"D-demon? Videl?" said Mr. Satan. 'Where're my kids? Don't tell me they…'

"Someone's coming out!" yelled Chief Nutsu. "It looks like…Saiyaman!"

'That coward!' thought Satan. 'Don't tell me he left the fight!'

The bright green form of Saiyaman became visible through the hole in the wall. A cheer almost began as he stepped out, but then they saw what he was carrying.

In Saiyaman's left arm was the limp form of Demon Satan, on his right shoulder was Videl Satan. Both were unconscious, both were bleeding.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

A few Minutes later:

After handing the two unconscious Satans to the paramedics, Saiyaman pushed his way past crowds of reports, journalists, and nosey civilians to speak with the chief. He arrived as the terrorists were being carried away by paramedics, while more police were going inside to continue investigation.

"Chief, I apologize about the condition of the convicts. I should have used more self control." Said Saiyaman guiltily.

The chief just stared at him. "You think so? Really kid…" the chief habitually pinched his nose. "You do know I could arrest you for police brutality right? That communicator I gave you means that I have to take responsibility for your actions."

Saiyaman looked at the ground. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." The chief said. Saiyaman turned to leave. "Good job by the way." Said the chief.

Saiyaman smiled slightly. He was a humble man, but he loved praise as much as any other man. He began to lift off the round when the chief asked him a question.

"By the way. What did you do about the bomb?"

Saiyaman froze. "The what?" He said quietly as he turned around to face the chief, whose face paled.

"Videl didn't defuse the bomb? I sent her over 10 messages to her! It was huge! It was the first think they took into the building!"

Saiyaman began to sweat. 'This is bad! How did I not know this yet?' "I'll get it chief!" He said as he sped back into the building faster than Nutsu could blink.

"AND DO WHAT!" yelled the chief.

Saiyaman zoomed through the building at the speed of sound. Where could the bomb be? His green blur became invisible as he picked up more speed. Sometimes breaking through walls to get into rooms.

'Where is it? Where is it? Where…What does it look like!'

Saiyaman face palmed at his impulsive action. 'How could I forget to ask what it looked like?'

His question did not have to be answered as he entered a room of cubicles. Right at the doorway was the large, drum shaped metal device. 'Guess this is it. This looks like…son of a-'

The bomb was counting down with only 20 seconds to spare. But Saiyaman's gaze was elsewhere. Specifically the alpha-numeric code written on the side of the bomb. ABXL-6712.

'This thing has more strength than a hydrogen bomb! It'll kill everyone in the city!

13 seconds left.

'What should I do? I can't defuse this!'

10 seconds left.

'I can't…I know!'

8 seconds left

"MASENKO!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZBDBZ

Everyone in the crowd spoke and shifted uncomfortably as the two Satans were put on stretchers. Mr. Satan cried out with joy when Videl woke up suddenly and sat up slowly.

"Videl! Your okay! Oh thank Kami!" yelled Mr. Satan. He ran up to where his daughter sat.

"Dad? What happened? What's going on?" she asked. Her voice still cracking from the pain in her lungs.

"You and Demon got carried out by that green guy? What happened to you two? He didn't hurt you did he? I'll kill him!"

Videl cringed at his volume. "You couldn't if you tried dad." Before Mr. Satan could respond, Videl turned to the medic next to her. "Is Mark okay?"

"He should be fine." Said the medic. "But a lot of his back tissue has been damaged." He said darkly. "He may have trouble with motor functions in the future."

Videl's face froze. Trouble with motor function? That was the worst punishment a fighter like Mark could receive.

Videl's train of thought was cut off as the building began to rumble.

Everyone started as a bright light traveled up the inside of the building, shattering the windows on every floor it passed through. As it reached the top a pillar of yellow light went straight into the sky.

Videl stared in amazement and worry. 'What is that?'

The pillar of light faded into nothing.

The crowed murmured with shock and confusion at the strange light show.

Mr. Satan scoffed. "That Saiya-whatever is probably just showing off now."

Videl shook her head. 'He's doing something. But I've got a bad feeling about this.'

Her curiosity was satisfied as Saiyaman flew through the hole in the top of building carrying a silver object that glinted in the sunlight.

"What's he doing?" Asked Mr. Satan, as if Videl actually knew.

Saiyaman flew higher and higher into the sky until he could no longer be seen.

"Humph. Just a flashy exit. Like he could pull it off like me."

Suddenly a glint of light sparkled in the sky where Saiyaman was before-

_**!**_

The entire sky turned orange as the bomb in the distant sky when off above the city. The smoke cloud spread across the entire sky, the only light coming from the fire that rained down.

The faces of everyone present paled and voices of scared civilians cried out like lost souls. Videl's mouth hung open and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

'He…he just…oh my God…' she couldn't even process the thought.

Even Mr. Satan was left speechless. His mouth hung open in fear.

Everyone present…everyone in the street…in the city, had been about 10 seconds from death. And Saiyaman had just saved them all.

Videl's eyes began to water. 'He just, died.' The thought had finally presented itself as the tears started coming down. He saved the entire city and he died? But he's a hero, he can't just die!

The glowing sky finally settled as the city stared in shock at what had just happened, and everyone began to realize what Saiyaman had just done.

The world seemed to go quiet…

The wind began to pick up, and every loose object started to rock in place. The people had begun to exit their trances as they felt the wind become like that of a thunder storm. The sky swirled and the clouds spiraled like a hurricane.

'Oh God. What now?' thought Videl fearfully. What else could possibly happen today.

The clouds started to branch outward. Videl, and the rest of the crowd realized that the clouds were dispersing. They were thinning out and the sun was coming through.

'No way!' The thought clung to the minds of everyone. Some had now realized the reason behind the sudden change in atmosphere.

In the center of the sky, a bright blue light was visible. The clouds began dispersing from it and a war cry like that of a powerful giant echoed throughout the city. A powerful wind tore through the air.

In mere seconds the sky was blue again, and all eyes were on the blue light in the sky. As the light faded the figure flew further up and dashed off into the west. They're hero lived.

Saiyaman was alive.

And Videl had never felt happier in her life.

A/N: Well This concludes the Jaguar Tower prologue arc. I hope you liked it. And now get ready for the field trip of a life time. Or did you forget about that part? Sounds like it. I am willing to take requests on what you role you think certain characters should play in this story. Do you want Zoro as a kendo teacher or a student. Maybe you want Naruto to be a mountain boy. If I like it I'll use it. Remember to R+R.

PS: I'm well aware of the difference in power between DBZ and other animes. Believe me, your favorite overpowered aliens will be stronger than all others. Even though (Spoiler) I'm using mostly human DBZ characters because they have the most depth. They're funny and have cool personalities. The Saiyans are always; "I'm the strongest! I gotta get stronger! Let's go train! I will beat you! Need more Poweeeeeer! I wanna fight an unwinnable and totally unnecessary battle with some evil bald guy whom I have no intension of finishing off unless he kills all my friends first who I chose not to help until the last minute!"

Rant over. Time to catch my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Here's where the whole REDUX aspect comes in to place. This chapter is mostly rewritten towards the end. In fact you get a much better look on the villainous plot this time around!

Gohan: Pluton does not own DBZ, One Piece, or any other mangas referenced in this story.

…Why did you interrupt me?

Gohan: You were spoiling the story.

Was not…

Opening Theme: 'The Juggernauts' By: Zebrahead

Dispite his history as the feared Demon King, Piccolo was a quiet man who enjoyed the finer things in life. Like sitting under a warm sun while a gentle breeze blew as he would silently meditate. As long as the world was at peace, he might as well enjoy it right?

So there he was, sitting on the edge of a cliff over-looking a great green valley, his sensitive ears able to pick out the sounds of every bird in the trees around him. His legs were crossed with his hands on his knees as he hovered a foot off of the ground. His huge whit cape blew behind him.

'Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.' Thought Piccolo to himself, He was about to begin a little dream training when his stretched out senses picked up a familiar ki signature. One that he could never forget, and for the sake of his quiet afternoon, truly wished didn't notice him.

No such luck for this Namekian.

Piccolo felt the ki curve toward his direction, so it was too late to hide his energy. As rude as that sounded he really didn't feel like talking right now. The birds seemed to pick up on the ki as well since they began to take off in their own directions.

The person was visible now as the blue glow of their power descended roughly over to Piccolo's cliff and landed directly behind him. 'Well there goes my afternoon. No doubt he wants to continue trying to master his ascended form.' He turned around slowly. "What is it Goha…What happened to your cloths kid?"

Sure enough Gohan was next to naked, and covered in dark black burn marks. By the grace of God he still had enough of his pants left to cover what was necessary, and his boots were still intact. 'Now it makes sense.'

Gohan scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Um, Piccolo, could you give me some new clothes. I really don't wanna go home like this."

Piccolo sighed, and stood up before facing Gohan. Gohan may have been tall compared to his class mates, but Piccolo was a full blooded super Namekian who was at least 7' tall. The green man held out his hand over Gohan's forehead. His hand glowed briefly, and then Gohan's entire person was covered in white light.

When the light faded Gohan was completely clean and wearing an indigo-blue gi with a red belt. His white boots were replaced with dark blue boots with red stripes on the side. Instead of gloves he had red wristbands.

"Cool! Thanks Piccolo." Said Gohan as he looked over his new outfit. It reminded him a lot of his old one.

"No problem kid, now tell me, how the heck did _you _end up like that?" Said Piccolo as he crossed his arms. If there was one thing Piccolo knew about Gohan, it's that he was the strongest living thing on the planet, possibly the galaxy. If there was some new threat that could burn him, of all people, then-

"I was holding a bomb when it went off." Said Gohan plainly. "It didn't hurt or anything, just burned right through my suit."

'Oh.' Thought Piccolo. "Why were you holding an active bomb?" The question itself sounded weird, like he shouldn't have to ask it. But he needed details.

Gohan's face went from happy, to extremely serious. "That's a long story Piccolo. And I think you'll want to hear it."

"Lay it on me kid, I've got nothing but time."

"Piccolo, what do you know about Rokushiki?"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Near the wreckage of Jaguar Tower, two figures stood on the roof of a nearby building. One was of a man, 6' in height, wearing a black suit and top hat. His curly black hair was tied in a pony tail. On his face was a hokey mask, and next to his head on his shoulder sat a white pigeon.

The other figure was that of a woman, she wore a long-sleeved short black dress over a fishnet shirt and stockings along with black gloves and high-heels. Her blond hair hung loosely at her shoulders and she wore a black masquerade butterfly mask.

"So," said the woman. "What should we do now? Our original plan failed miserably."

"Actually," said the man. "It went very well. We were able to not only see the flaw in our plan, but know we know the perfect target for our research."

"You mean the Saiyaman?"

"Yes. Our original assumption was that he was merely a media hoax turned out to be a huge miscalculation." Said the Man as his pigeon fluttered. The woman noticeably flinched.

"Calm down Black Sheep, he's only preening." Said the man. "As I was saying, the Saiyaman is extremely powerful. So much so that he was easily able to take out Bull and Wolf without batting an eye lash. Truly remarkable."

"So what should we do about him?" asked the woman named Black Sheep.

"We'll kill him of course." Said the man.

"But he…Panther you can't be serious. He's too strong for us. We should stick to the shadows."

"I know, I know. We can't beat him now. But we have our own secret weapons." Said Panther. "Trust me, our scientists have the perfect solution to our problem. All they need is a test subject."

"And you're volunteering, no doubt?"

"Absolutely, they have never let us down before." Said Panther as he held his hand out in front of him. As he did the muscles in his arm bulged and grew, veins surfaced, his sleeve ripped as his mass expanded. His fingers stretched and hooked black claws grew from his once perfect fingernails. Under his masked he smiled evilly. "The strong can only get stronger. As long as other fighters foolishly challenge my power, I will be alive to strike them down. Only the righteous may live, the sinners must all die. Such is the law of dark justice."

Even Black sheep smiled. Soon the Monarchy will bow to them. "Do you think the others will come back soon?"

"Bull and Wolf, yes. I ordered Weasel killed." Said Panther.

"I see."

Black Sheep and Panther stood in silence before a small crackling sound was heard behind them. They turned around a saw what appeared to be a glowing black line in mid air.

"I guess we're leaving now. Come Black Sheep."

"Yes sir."

Panther walked up to the black anomaly and pried his fingers into it before pulling it apart, reveling a rectangular portal in the air.

Panther stepped through casually followed by Black Sheep. As she pulled her foot in, the portal closed, leaving no trace of anyone or anything that could have been there.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Videl lay on her back in her queen sized bed, just staring at the ceiling. It was already 7:30, three hours since the incident and she still couldn't stop thinking about that one moment. That moment when the bomb went off in the sky, and she was sure that Saiyaman was dead. It made her cringe in discomfort just thinking about how sad she felt. Then out of nowhere he comes back and clears the sky, like a miracle, and then leaves without saying a word.

'Guess he didn't wanna deal with the press. I wouldn't have after that episode.' Thought Videl to herself. Due to her broken ribs, broken hand, and injured abdominal muscles, she wouldn't be moving for a long time. She'd recover in a few weeks, but not before the field trip. She didn't even know she wanted to go until she wasn't allowed to. 'Sucks.'

Mark was a different story entirely. His spinal cord had some serious damage, and after he'd woken up and found himself unable to move, he started to panic. When the doctors told him he may not be able to fight anymore, he used curses that Videl was sure came straight from a witch's mouth. In truth, she felt really bad for him, the thought of never fighting again made her worry about her own condition more than she should have. Earlier, when Erasa called she seemed almost traumatized. She wouldn't even let her answer her panicked questions.

Then the strangest thing happened. She heard someone, a male, talking to Erasa in the background. They spoke for a few seconds before Erasa spoke again. This time however she was totally calm. She was still shaky but she seemed almost…relieved by something.

'Today has been so weird.' Videl said to herself. 'It must be karma, I have been kind of-'

"VIDEL! VIDEL! WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled the panicked screams of her father down the hall. Videl really hated that it hurt to cover her ears. "I'm _still_ in my room dad. Or did you think I got up and left."

Mr. Satan leapt through the door and ran to Videl's bed. "Sorry hun, it's just in your fragile state you could be-"

"Fragile?" she asked irritably.

"Okay, vulnerable. In your vulnerable state. Anything could have happened."

"What did you think happed?"

"Not important." He put his arm under her and helped her out of the bed. "The chief is down stairs, he wants to talk to you. Something that could help you feel better."

Help her feel better? What did he mean exactly? As they steadily walked down the hall and down the stairs Videl could see Mark in his wheel chair (which he despised with every fiber of his being) and the chief on the sofa opposite of him.

As they reached the bottom of the stair case the chief stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small plastic bag with two little green pill looking things inside.

"Hello Ms. Videl, Mr. Satan if you two would please sit down."

"I'll stand thanks." Said Videl.

"Very well, um, the reason I came was well…Saiyaman stopped by the station after the incident and-"

"Saiyaman! Don't even talk about that fool in this house! It's his fault my daughter is hurt! It's his fault my son can't fight anymore!" Yelled Mr. Satan. Once again, Videl's injuries prevented her from covering her ears.

"Dad, you know that isn't true." Said Videl. "If it weren't for Saiyaman Mark and I would be dead. You should be thanking him."

"The heck I will! Chief hurry up and say what you were saying!"

The chief shuffled in his seat. "Yes well. He told me that he was sorry he couldn't help you sooner than he did, and he wanted me to give you these." He said holding out the plastic bag. "One for each of you."

"What are they?" asked Videl as she took the bag.

"He said they were some kind of rare bean that increases the speed of healing." Said the Chief nervously. He wasn't even sure he could believe his own story.

"Oh." Said Videl plainly. As she reached into the bag and pulled out a bean. "I guess if he says so than-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL! MY KIDS ARE NOT TAKING DRUGS FROM SOME FREAK IN CLOWN CLOTHES!"

"Dad relax." Said Videl, "I trust him, he wouldn't lie to me like that." She was surprised at how easily she said the words, as she had never really considered Saiyaman her friend before. But she meant it.

"Videl, I forbid you from-Videl Stop!"

Too late. Videl popped the bean into her mouth and chewed. It was very…bland tasting, not as bad as medicine.

"No! Videl spit it out before it's too late!" Mr. Satan shouted as Mark looked on curiously, not talking for the first time in a long while.

She swallowed, before her dad decided to pull it out of her mouth, and…

She felt a jolt in her body, and the pain was just gone. Not fading, gone. And for some strange reason she wasn't hungry anymore. She felt her ribs, her hand. No pain at all.

"Videl? What happened?" said Mark.

"I'm…better! There's no pain at all. I can move all my fingers and my ribs don't hurt anymore!"

"Gimme one." Demanded Mark. This was not something to wait for. He needed it now!

"Excuse me?" said Videl in an irritated voice. "You could say please."

"He brought one for me so give it!"

"Fine! Here you ungrateful-"

"Don't say it." Said Mr. Satan as he frowned at the current situation.

Videl tossed the bag at Mark, which hit him in the face. After taking and eating his bean his face blanked.

"Mark, are you okay?" Asked Videl. She didn't have that type of reaction.

Mr. Satan pointed. "See! That stuff is no good! Now he's going to be addicted to that stuff and-

"Wait look!" said Videl. Mark slowly began to form his trademark (hehe trade_mark_) smirk. He stood up slowly and looked at the three others with him. "Demon is back baby!"

Videl could only face palm.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Erasa's house was probably Gohan's favorite place to go after school next to Kami's look out. He found it incredibly relieving to talk to another teenager about his life outside of school. Although by the time he got there that day she was already in her pajamas. He would've just gone home but much to his embarrassment she insisted he come in anyway. He and Erasa were sitting in her room on her bed when she asked him the strangest question.

"Gohan, why do you lie to Videl all the time?" She asked innocently.

"Wha?"

"When Videl asks you about your life, you always lie. Why is that? She's just as much your friend as I am and you told me."

Gohan shuffled at the edge of the bed. "Well it's sort of…different with you. I mean Videl asks for all the wrong reasons."

"How do you know that?" asked Erasa.

"I can feel it in her ki, she always asks out of anger or pride. I can't trust her with that side of my life yet." Said Gohan sadly. "I want to be able to but I can't."

Erasa stays quiet for a moment before asking another question. "What makes me so special? Besides the circumstances of me finding out you're Saiyaman, I mean." She added quickly. "You didn't have to tell me all that other stuff. About your dad, and your childhood, and your friends. Why me?"

Gohan just smiled. "Why not you? You're the most trustworthy person I know. Not to mention you were a friend to me since the day I got here."

"Awww! That's so sweet!" said Erasa as she scooted closer to him.

"Hehe, well…" Gohan was about to say something when Erasa grabbed his hand. "Um…Erasa? What are you-"

He didn't have much time to say anything else before she pressed her body against his. They looked into each other's eyes or a few seconds before the questions in Gohan's mind started to answer themselves.

'Is she gonna…' She was about an inch from his face when-

"So who's _he?_"

Gohan and Erasa broke their gaze and turned to see a rather angry looking middle aged woman standing in the doorway. She definitely didn't look like Erasa, but this could be…

"Oh, h-hey Tyre." Said Erasa nervously. "I didn't know you were still up."

"Yeah well I am. And your dad made it clear that no boys were allowed in the house under any circumstances while he was gone. That means your gangsta friend right there."

As totally weird as that sounded, Gohan was wearing some seriously baggy clothes. He usually did so to hid his muscles but…gangsta? Did it look that odd? He'd only borrowed them from Yamcha on the way here.

"But Gohan was just…"

"Just what?" asked Tyre. "I don't care what you were doing, just tell your friend to leave. Or do I need to get your dad on the phone?"

Erasa's eyes went wide. "Oh no. Nonononono! Don't please! He'll cancel my field trip!"

"Tell your friend to leave now and I'll think about it." Said Tyre smugly. She turned and walked out of the room with a mischievous grin on her face. When she left, Gohan snapped back to reality.

"Who was that?" asked Gohan. "Your sister or something?"

"What? Ew, no. that was my dad's cousin Tyre. She's housekeeping while he's on a business trip with my mom."

"Oh." Gohan said as he stood up. "Well, guess I better leave then. I'll see you tomorrow on the fieldtrip." He said with a grin. He walked over to her open window and prepared to fly out.

"Wait!" said Erasa suddenly. She quickly got up and walked over to him.

"What is i-"

Before he could get the words out she pecked him on the lips. They stared at each other for a long time, before Gohan smiled again. "S-see you tomorrow then."

"O-okay. B-bye Gohan."

With that said, Gohan flew out the window and into the night sky, wearing the biggest smile he'd ever worn.

(A/N: Don't flame me for this. I need practice with romance writing. That's not what the story's about anyway.)

'Aside from blowing myself up, this could be my best day ever,' Thought Gohan. 'Now all I have to do is go home and…crap.' "I have to face mom before tomorrow!"

Since the flight home was nothing but woeful complaining, let's skip ahead to the Son household.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"What were you thinking? Are you insane!"

Chichi Son was a real character to say the least. A real TV mom. Don't take offence good readers, but this is why Marvel Superheroes usually don't interact with their mothers. Chichi was overprotective, loud, strict, and very stubborn. You could probably get away with saying overly dramatic too. She loved her children from the bottom of her heart, but overkill is in the dictionary for a reason.

"Look mom, it was either me or the citizens and well…" Gohan struggled to find the right words without getting himself in trouble. "Um…"

Chichi just shook her head. "Um? That's not a word Gohan. If you're going to defend yourself use proper grammar." She put her hands to her hips and frowned. "I don't care if it's the hole freaking country! You have no idea what that bomb would have done!"

"Blow up?"

Gohan and Chichi both looked in the direction of the child's voice, across the room leaning out of a door was 7 year old Goten. His spiky hair in the same shape it's always in, wearing his blue pajamas.

"Goten," said Chichi calmly. "It's past your bedtime sweety, you shouldn't be walking around."

"You woke me up when you yelled." Said Goten innocently rubbing his half open eyes.

Chichi's eyebrow twitched while Gohan suppressed his laughter for his fieldtrip's sake. "Please go back to bed Goten."

"Okay, goodnight Gohan. That thing you did on TV was cool." Goten said as he went back into his room. When the door closed Chichi bit her lip and sighed.

"Alright, what was I saying?" She asked.

"You said I didn't know what the bomb was going to do, which isn't true." Said Gohan, adding in the last part nervously.

"Oh really?" Asked Chichi. "And how, pray tell, did you know what kind of bomb this was?"

Well, Gohan actually learned the name of the bomb by watching Sharpner play _Purple Heart_ on the school computer, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "I learned it in history class; we were talking about modern warfare." Sort of true, it's close enough. "I recognized the serial number as an Absolution-XL and it would kill a lot of people. With my ki level I could easily survive the blast. It was them and me, or just me."

Chichi sighed again, "Fine, I guess I can except that."

Gohan did a mental fist pump.

"But,"

'But? But What!'

"That still leaves the question of why the heck are you wearing those ridiculous clothes? You look like a hoodlum." Chichi scolded.

'There's always something else.' "Well you see, my Saiyaman clothes got burned in the explosion, and the cloths Piccolo gave me were cool, but-"

"Piccolo gave you black jeans, a huge t-shirt, and a sweat jacket? I find that hard to believe."

"No see, what had happened, I mean what happened was; Piccolo gave me a new gi, but I seemed kind of in appropriate go to Erasa's house in that. So stopped by Burma's place and got these."

Chichi nodded, up until she heard _Erasa. _"Um wait pause a second. Who's Erasa?" She said as she leaned closer to him.

'Crap, probably shouldn't have said that. Now I'll never hear the end of it.' "Um Erasa is…my friend from school and sometimes I…visit her while I'm, you know…in the city." Gohan expected to hear his mom chew him out over not coming straight home, what he got was twice as scary.

"EEEH! You have a _girlfriend?_ And you didn't tell me? You evil child! Tell me everything!" She gripped his arm and bounced giddily in her seat smiling like Wal-mart on a sunny day. "Is she pretty? Is she nice? Is she taller or shorter than you? Can she cook? Does she want to get married? When's the wedding?"

"Mom! She's just a frie-," "I mean I _think _we're just friends. She was the first friend I made at OSH and she um…knows. About us."

Chichi's giddiness halted. "What?"

"I told her about us. About dad and what we used to do." Gohan saw the anger rising to his mother's face. "I didn't tell her about me being half alien, or about how I beat Cell. Mom I know you're mad but she's trustworthy and I really think I could say all of that and it wouldn't change a thing."

Chichi's face was now red and for whatever reason, her eyes were red too. "WHY! Why would you risk driving her away like that?"

Gohan blinked in confusion. "What?"

"If you tell her everything too early you'll drive her away! Then I'll never get grandchildren! Slow it down for your children sake!"

Gohan sweat dropped. "My…what?"

"Look Gohan I like that you like this girl but…are you sure she's trustworthy?"

Gohan nodded. "Mom, she's a gossip queen and she hasn't even batted an eyelash at the chance to tell Videl, her best friend, who won't stop questioning me about my personal life."

Chichi raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well from what you tell me about _her _she needs an attitude adjustment. Someone needs to put her in her place."

Gohan's head lowered. "Yeah well, someone did today. She lost badly in the fight against those terrorist. He broke her hand and a bunch of her ribs."

Chichi gasped. "Oh well I didn't mean-,"

"No worries mom. I gave her a sensu bean, she should be fine now."

"Oh good. Well hopefully she learned a lesson from all of this." Said Chichi.

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Chichi asked another question. "Do you think you'll be able to control yourself up on Mt. Evil or do you need a doctor's note?"

Gohan shook his head. "No need, I can totally handle myself. Besides, I'm more excited about the survival test during the trip. We get to spend a week camping in the wilderness."

"But you do that all the time," Said Chichi. "What difference would this make?"

"My friends will be there." Gohan said happily. "That's what makes camping fun. That's why Goten and Trunks have so much fun doing it."

"Oh, well what about all those other things they make you do?" Chichi said, "I mean you'll have to spar, you have kendo classes, hunting classes, outdoor activities, swimming, mountain climbing, and the list just goes on and on."

Gohan nodded. "You're right, but I'm sure people will just be surprised by how athletic I am, nobody just comes up and asks: "Hey Gohan how'd you do that stuff? Are you some kind of alien?"

"Good point, but you've got some friends in high places at that science expo thingy. Bulma and Vegeta will be there." She practically spat Vegeta's name.

"Yeah, but that's not really that big of a deal. If they know they know. I'm not dumb enough to exploit that and I not going to let anyone take advantage of me, so why worry?"

"As long as you're sure." Said Chichi. "Did you already pack?"

"I packed yesterday." Gohan said proudly.

"How many books?" asked Chichi. Reading regularly was a requirement in the Son house, not that Gohan ever didn't read.

"5, _Chrono Trigger, Ocarina of Time, The Thousand Year Door, Radiant Historia, _and _The Dark Brotherhood." _

"Good for you. Do you have all of the capsules I gave you?"

"Yes, ma'am." 'And a few of my own special ones.' Thought Gohan.

Chichi smiled at him. "Great." She stood up from her chair and began putting away dishes. "Your brother and I are really going to miss you these next couple of months."

Gohan smiled and got up from his chair and headed to his room. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweety."

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Gohan stood at the top step right outside of his house. Him mother and Goten standing in the doorway.

"I guess this is it." Gohan was wearing his usual school clothes and bag. Only instead of books and binders, it was full of capsules, and cases. He was ready for his field trip. A whole month and a half away from home.

"Do you have to leave Gohan?" Asked Goten. Ever since Gohan started going to school, Goten was left as the only child on the mountain almost every day. Now it would be longer.

"Yes Goten, It's part of my final grade. It's either this or a 10000 word essay. This is the fun option."

"Can't I come, pleeeeeeeeease?" Begged Goten. You could see the tears welling up in his eyes. It was heart breaking.

"No way Goten." Said Chichi sternly. "You have your own work to do. Besides, you'll see him in a few weeks at the Science expo, Bulma said she would take you."

"Okay." Goten said sadly. "Bye Gohan."

"Bye squirt. I'll be back before you know it." Gohan bent down and picked Goten up to hug him.

"You take care of mom alright?" said Gohan. He paused after those words. He sounded almost like…

Chichi walked up and hugged them both. "Don't do anything reckless alright?" She said holding back her own tears. "I want you to remember everything I taught you about the world. I have a feeling you'll meet some people who don't live like we do."

"I will mom." Gohan put Goten down and backed away from the house. He lifted off the ground slowly, and took one more look at his home, his brother waved at him.

'So mom felt it too. I hope whatever it is it can be handled by Gohan the human.' Thought Gohan as he shot off into the sky to Satan City Train Station.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"And that's basically what happened." Finished Videl. She was telling Sharpner and Erasa about what happened to her and Mark the previous night. They were currently on the bus to the train station. They were speechless to say the least. Especially Sharpner. "You guys believe me right?

"Well Videl," Said Sharpner. "It's kind of…well…"

"Of course we believe you. Broken bones don't just heal themselves." Said Erasa.

"You were convinced easy." Said Sharpner to himself.

"By the way," said Videl. "Where's Gohan. I mean I know he said he'd meet us at the train station, but why not come straight to school? It's closer to his house."

Erasa shrugged, "Dunno, maybe he needed to take care of something at home first."

"So?" Said Sharpner, "I'm sure it'd be harder to catch the train like that, since it leaves like 15 minutes after we get there."

Videl looked away slightly. "You don't think…would it have something to do with what I said yesterday?" She glanced up at Erasa for reassurance.

"What? No, no of course not Videl," Said Erasa waving her arms. "I'm sure whatever he's doing has nothing to do with that." She put a hand on Videl's shoulder. "Like I said, it could easily be an errand he's running."

"You know," Said Sharpner. "You seem to know a lot more about Gohan than you let on." He smirked at his observation. Erasa always seemed to be right on the money about what Gohan was doing outside of school.

Erasa blushed. The onetime Sharpner, of all people decides to be smart. "Well, you know…" She struggled for the right words, absent mindedly fiddling with her fingers. "We just talk sometimes I guess."

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Talk about what exactly? What do you know that I don't?" Videl's worried face was wiped away by her interrogation face. To Erasa it was always scary, but to be on the receiving end of it…*_shudder._* "Erasa, spill it. What's going on with you and Gohan?"

Erasa looked around nervously. She really didn't know what to say to get out of this. She looked over to Sharpner…who wasn't there anymore. 'Coward.' "Well um…Videl, Gohan and I are really good friends. He…tells me about himself because he trusts me. I couldn't compromise that by telling you." Erasa faced downward and looked at Videl from the corner of her eye.

Videl's face softened slightly. 'Okay, turn down the bad cop routine Videl.' "Why can't you tell me? I thought _we _were friends?" 'I must be getting desperate to play this card.'

"It's not that simple. It's not like you're untrustworthy, but you haven't been a very good friend to Gohan either." Said Erasa quietly. She really wasn't one to tell the bare truth to her friends.

Videl frowned a little more at that. "What? How so?"

"Well-,"

_[Attention everyone, we have arrived at Satan City Train Station. Please make sure you grab all of your items from the bottom of the bus as I will not retrieve them after it leaves. Have fun and remember that just because your camping, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want to each other in the woods. Yes, I know it was vulgar but it's the truth.]_

… "That was weird." Said Sharpner appearing once again from his hiding place. "Although that lady driving the bus is pretty hot." He said putting a finger to his chin.

"Whatever Sharpner," Said Videl. "She seemed kind of rude to me. She had the nerve to call me a shrimp." Sharpner and Erasa did their best to hide they're chuckles but it didn't work. "What!" Said Videl, "I'm not that short."

"Videl, your 17 and your 5'4"." Said Erasa. "You're short."

Videl rather ironically (and uncharacteristically) pouted and crossed her arms. "Says you, I just haven't had a growth spurt in a while."

"Um Videl," Said Sharpner, doing a bad job of controlling himself. "You've never had a growth spurt. You've been the same size since we met you." The walls broke down and Sharpner laughed his lungs out.

"Shut up Sharpner or I'm gonna break off your-"

_[HEY! Annoying kid in the back, get your a-…butt, off the floor and get off the bus! We got places to be today! And I really don't want this to be my first experience on this dumb trip!]_

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"Alright everybody, line up so we can get this show on the road," Said an irritated female voice. Videl noticed it was the same as the bus drivers. So she could only assume that she would accompany them through the whole trip.

'That sucks. Well whatever, not like she's teaching a class or anything.' Videl thought to herself. 'Now where is Gohan? I'm gonna be pissed if he misses this train.'

"Hey Gohan," Shouted Erasa. She was waving into a crowd of people. When Videl turned around to look she saw him as well. Same red pants, same baggy white shirt, same dorky vest, and for some reason, the same tiny duffle bag.

"Hey guys." Said Gohan as he pushed his way past several business men and traveling sales women. "Sorry I'm late; I had to have a talk with a friend of mine before I came here." That friend happened to be Piccolo, whom still did not have an answer to his question about Rokushiki. It left him pretty wary about what might happen to the city while he was gone, so he asked Android 17 to take his shift as local super-hero. Since the Android owed him several favors, he couldn't refuse.

"What friend? You have other friends besides us?" Asked Sharpner rather naively. The others sweat dropped. "What? It's a legitimate question."

"No it's not Sharpy," Said Erasa.

_{Okay everyone.}_ The female voice from before was now speaking through a megaphone. _{When your name is called step forward and get your train ticket.}_

(A/N: I'll spare you the long list of annoying OC names and get to the good part.)

Until a few seconds go Gohan didn't pay much attention to the voice at the megaphone until the list got closer to his name. 'Oh man, is that who I think it is?' Gohan thought. 'Why is _she _here? That must mean that…'

_{Sharpner Pencil, Erasa Rubber, Videl Satan…Gohan Son, and Zails Tagg. Please come up and receive your tickets.}_

All five students walked up to the front of the line. Now he was sure it was her. She had neck length blond hair and a pretty but plain face. She was rather tall for a woman, and wore a denim skirt with a matching sleeveless top. The most noticeable feature however, was the cold piercing light blue eyes. Other than her hair color she looked exactly like her twin. She only looked at him for about two seconds before turning her attention back to her list.

When Gohan turned his attention back to getting his ticket, he noticed the man handing them out was, familiarly short. Gohan recognized his ki immediately. Only instead of an orange gi, he was wearing a green jacket with orange sleeves, white pants, gold-yellow boots, and a red and blue cap. The only thing different about him was-

"Oh I'm so excited!" Squealed Erasa. "I can't wait to see all the cute boys from the other schools!" For some reason Gohan didn't like that very much. For more reasons than one. "Oh, of course I wouldn't like try to, you know, get to know them or anything." She said quickly. "I have my eye on someone else." She said brushing up against Gohan's arm. He liked this much better than her other idea. This of course did not go unnoticed by the ever watchful Videl.

"Excuse me…miss? Miss Videl?" Said the short man trying to snap Videl back to reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Videl said as she took her bronze colored ticket and walked towards the train, but not before looking back at Erasa and Gohan. 'What the heck? Why don't I know about this?' The thought angered her, more so than she liked, so she pushed it away.

Gohan had just walked up to get his ticket when the man finally acknowledged him. "Alright spill it Gohan," Said the man rather smugly. "Since when do you go to school?" The short man clearly had an air of mischief about him. Gohan really hoped he wouldn't push it. "Come on bro tell me." He said with a laugh, "We don't have all day."

Gohan couldn't help it, he smiled too. "I'll tell you when you tell me why you're wearing a bouffant." He said while taking his and Erasa's tickets. The man's face went from happy to shocked.

"What! This is my real hair! It took a long time for it to grow back too." He said placing his hands on his head. "That's just rude, assuming I can't grow hair. Get on the train why don't cha?" He said pointing behind him. "I'll see you on the training course."

Gohan simply laughed and walked with Erasa the group waiting to board the train. When they had gotten far enough away, Erasa finally asked her question.

"Who was that?" She asked. "He's a guy handing us tickets and you act like you've know…wait. Was he-"

Gohan nodded. "That's Krillin alright." Gohan said while smiling even more. "He's like my uncle or I guess more like a brother. I've known him almost my whole life."

Erasa smiled too and grabbed Gohan's hand. "I guess you must be excited about him coming with us on the trip." Gohan nodded, although his face now held a small blush.

"If he's coming, there's no doubt that things are going to get really tough on everyone as far as athletics. He might end up pranking a few people too." Gohan laughed. "But he's really a nice guy."

"Are you worried about him, you know, revealing too much?" Erasa asked.

"Naw, Krillin's not that weird. He wouldn't compromise the future of his family by exposing himself as a Z-fighter." Added Gohan. "Although…" Gohan's face became puzzled.

""What?" Asked Erasa, she didn't like when people cut themselves off. It was hard to follow.

"I can't really picture his wife holding back at all." Said Gohan. "She's the blonde one with the megaphone."

Erasa's eyes widened. "Really! Wow, I would have never even guessed."

"Guessed what?"

Gohan and Erasa looked to their left to see Videl and Sharpner (Who was eating a rather large pretzel and was pretty much ignoring them).

"You two sharing secrets again?" Videl asked sternly. If Gohan didn't know better…'Didn't Videl have blue eyes? They're all green know…no wait they're blue again.' (Envy joke. Videl has no super powers).

"No Videl we were just talking." Said Erasa. "Nothing you need to worry about." She knew what was going on, time to act clueless."

Panther strode through the dark hallways of a building unknown to the public, or even the military. Black-Sheep walked exactly three steps behind him at all times to signify his position power, keeping an eye one white pigeon sitting on his shoulder. Everyone who knew Panther also knew that if that bird ever left his side, it meant he was about to fight…or kill.

It wasn't that she didn't like him. They'd been working together for years and one may even call them friends. But it seemed like the more they subjected themselves to these 'experiments' the more his personality seemed to slip away. He went from a proud seeker of justice to a cold blooded assassin in 10 years, 1/10 of his predicted life time. She wondered if he even cared about justice anymore.

"Kalifa," Panther said monotonously. "Something is bothering you?"

Black-Sheep, or rather, Kalifa, took of her butterfly mask as the door to the next room opened on its own. "Just thinking sir, about the Saiyaman." She pulled a small case from her pocket and opened it to reveal a set of glasses. She put them on without missing a step.

Panther took off his hockey mask as well, revealing the face of a young Italian man with a short beard and sharp eyebrows. His ebony eyes gleamed in the dim light of the buzzing room full of bustling scientists and men in suites. He walked past several embryo tubes full of growing discolored human bodies.

In fact the entire room was full of them. This was Jaguar Inc., a laboratory located below Mei Queen Castle, on an unmarked island in the pacific. In other words…

"Welcome home Mr. Lucci," said a short fat man as he walked into their path. "And you too Ms. Kalifa." He stated with a perverted tone.

Lucci inwardly scoffed but kept his face blank. "Hello Lord Jaguar. I'm sorry to inform you that the mission was a complete failure." He said monotonously. "While we were able to test the young Satan girl's abilities we were unable to capture her."

Jaguar was not amused. "What! You mean I let your colleagues tear up my building, lose my money and put me in dept for no reason! All because you couldn't capture one girl!"

"It seems that way. But there was an unexpected interruption." Said Lucci.

"Oh?" Said Jaguar sarcastically. "Really? Something strong enough to stop my most powerful experiments from defeating Satan's daughter?"

"Yes." Said Lucci, unfazed. "The Saiyaman."

…

…"Sir."

"So he is real?"

"Yes sir."

…"I see." Jaguar scratched his chin in thought. "And what did you learn."

"He is stronger than any of us. His speed is beyond our comprehension. His internal energy is powerful enough to destroy entire buildings in a single blast. And he was able to survive an explosion from an Absolution-XL, while holding it."

"You don't say."Jaguar smirked widely. "He could be exactly what we need."

"Sir?"

"Tosen!" Yelled Jaguar suddenly. His voice reverberating all over the laboratory.

Lucci and Kalifa stood at attention, but they could feel it. That slowly approaching feeling of energy. They could sense his ki.

In a blur of motion a midsized dark skinned man appeared just to the left of Lucci. He wore a white jump suit with black highlights and a thick blindfold over his eyes. His blue-black braided hair was tied into a pony tail behind his head. Attached to his back was a katana which hung from a black sash. This was Kaname Tosen, seeker of ultimate justice.

"Tosen," said Jaguar. "How is our latest project going?"

Tosen's eyes were not visible but you could feel the intensity in his quiet tone. "Fair, although Master Aizen is still unable to control the darker half of the subjects'…inner demons."

"Not that you moron!" Said Jaguar stiffly. "The newest one. You know the one we found in the ice caps?"

'Ice caps?' thought Lucci. 'What does he mean?'

"Oh," said Tosen. "He…_it _is still under speculation. The creature is in a state of suspended animation, yet it still gives off massive amounts of energy."

Jaguar huffed. "And?"

"We have been able to replicate and clone the DNA, but… the test subjects always die. Their bodies cannot contain the power."

Jaguar sighed. "Not even with the culture fluid compound?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I see…" Jaguar pulled out a cell phone from his back pocket. "Lucci, Kalifa, you are dismissed for now. Tosen get your soldiers ready." He began dialing the phone. "I have a favor to force in from the Red Ribbon Army."

Closing theme: "Breaking the Habit" By Lincoln Park.

A/N: Wow. That's still a lot of crossover characters but trust me they all tie in to the Dragon Ball Universe. A few fans may recognize Jaguar from the Bio-Broly movie. Yeah, you can probably see where this is going. This is a big clue as to how these other characters will keep up with Gohan. All of the personalities of each character will remain as close to the originals as I can make them, without making them inhuman. And just because you didn't see a certain character, that doesn't mean they won't be there. I just haven't written them in yet. If you're looking for pairings don't squint too hard, I'll make them obvious when the time comes. Don't forget to R+R and tell me what you think.

-Dr. Pluton Black


End file.
